Just Good Business
by supersteffy
Summary: Kaiba visits Pegasus in order to discuss the upcoming Duel Monsters release, but Pegasus seems intent on mixing business with pleasure.
1. Chapter 1

This started as a Toonshipping one-shot I wrote for my mom of all people-now, by popular demand, a two-shot with a lemon wedge! Second and final chapter up!  
Thanks to Sitabethel for beta'ing even though this isn't something you ship! You're the best!

* * *

Kaiba glanced around as he was led down a series of hallways that seemed simultaneously familiar and foreign. He'd expected they'd be in the boardroom for the meeting, but as they rounded a final turn, he realized he was being taken to the annex.

The room looked the same: carved, gilded-oak fireplace to the right with a forest-scape painting hung over the mantle, and a set of matching chairs, side tables, and a liquor cabinet spaced out in the room. Memories of the last time he'd seen it came flooding back: Croquet at his feet with his hands bound and his head trapped between the sharp, metal edges of Kaiba's briefcase, the cool feel of the gun in his hand as he pressed his foot down in silent threat.

Perhaps a death threat had been a bit extreme, Kaiba considered now, but Pegasus _had_ kidnapped Mokuba and tried to have Kaiba himself assassinated. In his experience, the best way to deal with a psycho threatening you was to show them you were capable of being just as crazy.

"Ah! Kaiba-Boy!"

 _Speak of the Devil_ , Kaiba thought.

Pegasus stood near the fireplace, his signature red suit making a striking contrast to room's darker color scheme. Gold winked flirtatiously from behind silver hair where a replica of the Millennium Eye hide.

"So good to see you again. These little meetings of ours are far too infrequent. And you never drop by just to chat anymore."

"Our relationship has always been about business, Pegasus, and this isn't an exception. Let's get this over with."

Pegasus heaved a dramatic sigh dismissed Croquet with a flippant wave. He made his way over to the liquor cabinet and examined the bottles housed there. "You wound me, Kaiba. After all these years you still won't consider me a friend."

Taking up the chair closest to the wall, Kaiba turned it slightly to keep one eye on Pegasus and the other on the doorway. "Friends don't usually try to take over each other's companies," he said dryly. "They especially don't try to kill each other or kidnap members of each other's families."

Filling two glasses with a deep red wine, Pegasus tsked at Kaiba's mention of their dubious past. "That first was just good business, so I hardly think you should hold that against me. As for the other, well…" Turning, he walked over and handed one of the glasses to Kaiba before claiming the remaining seat. "You tried to killed Yugi-Boy, and the two of you still seem to be on friendly terms."

Kaiba snorted. "Yugi and I are rivals, not friends."

"The two need not be mutually exclusive, Kaiba-Boy." Pegasus waved it away and sipped wine. "And Yugi certainly has a singular talent for befriending old rivals."

Kaiba took a slight sip of his own wine. "We're here to talk business, not gossip, remember?"

"So serious," Pegasus pouted. "But you're right. So." He gestured for Kaiba to start.

"I looked over the proposal, and we'll need more time to prepare the Card Bank if you plan on introducing new summon types-a _lot_ more."

"Well, surely it isn't that much different than adding more of the same?"

"Do you have _any_ idea how much coding goes into each card? How much time it takes just to program a _single_ trap, spell, or monster?"

Pegasus merely raised a lackadaisical eyebrow and sipped wine.

"Days. The hologram itself takes time to transfer from two dimensions to three, and then there's the interactions with _every other card in the game_ , then the glitch tests...and the more cards you add, the longer each new addition takes to incorporate. And _now_ you want me to program an entirely new set of cards with original coding and retro-program every _existing_ card to properly respond to them!"

Pegasus waited a moment until he was sure Kaiba had finished his rant. "So…how long are we talking?"

Kaiba heaved a heavy sigh and ran the fingers of his wine-free hand through his chestnut bangs. "For this many units? Six months."

"Unacceptable. You'll have four."

"This isn't a negotiation, Pegasus. It's cold, hard fact that Kaiba Corp. can't have every card on that list programmed and duel-ready in four months. And I _refuse_ to greenlight imperfect and glitchy cards for release!"

"So hire more help. Why should the public be forced to wait for this highly-anticipated set just because you're too much of a perfectionist to delegate?"

Kaiba caught his teeth grinding and forced his jaw to loosen. "I _do_ delegate, but there are only so many programmers with the experience or ability to properly render the Solidvision code. And even then unexpected drawbacks always crop up." Puffing out his breath, Kaiba held Pegasus' gaze. "Max. Six months. You wouldn't rush your art; don't make me rush mine."

"Oooooooh, _alright_. Six months, then." A gleam lit in his remaining eye. "You know, you make it very hard to say no when you pout like that."

Kaiba narrowed his gaze over the rim of his glass, but didn't deign to reply.

"Well," Pegasus huffed, propping the heel of one shoe on the toe of the other, "Now that that's decided, what's next on the agenda?"

"Now that we've established a timeline, how do you want the effect designs for the the new summons rendered?"

Pegasus flapped a hand lazily and sipped wine. "I'll leave that to your discretion. You've done a fine job with all the others; I have complete confidence in whatever you select."

Kaiba sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Fine, but if I handle the effects, I'd better not hear any complaints right before _or_ after release."

"You won't hear a peep from me. Boy scout's honor." Pegasus held up three fingers and affected a solemn expression.

"I also want your sketches for the 3-D models by the end of the month."

"Yes, yes, I know the drill..."

"You could at least act like you care about the details of this project. My Solidvision projections reflect on your company as much as on mine."

"I'm sure the new additions will be incorporated flawlessly. Based on your past performance, I know my reputation couldn't be in more capable hands."

"You know," Kaiba said idly, swirling the lees of his wine, "if you just wanted to haggle over the timeline, we could have done that over the phone. If you don't want input on the holograms, then what else do we have to discuss that required me to fly all the way out here?"

"Call me old-fashioned, but I believe in a traditional approach to business, which includes holding meetings in person-that, and it's nice to have company for a change."

"So move to where there are actually people," Kaiba suggested, voice as dry as the Chateau Margaux. "That way I wouldn't have to fly out to this remote island every time you decide you're lonely. I'm too busy for social calls under the guise of business meetings."

"You work too much. Is it really so much of an imposition for you to visit an old friend- _fine_ , business partner?" Pegasus corrected at a raised eyebrow from Kaiba. "And on a beautiful private island, no less?"

"Well, if we're _not_ going to talk business, we can just print up and sign the final agreement and I'll be on my way."

"As you pointed out, you _did_ fly all the way out here. You might as well have another glass of wine before you go."

"Yeah, because flying a jet nine-hundred plus kilometers per hour at twelve-thousand meters above sea level is the kind of thing you should _definitely_ do while intoxicated."

Pegasus got to his feet and took Kaiba's glass, walking over to get them each a refill. "Then stay awhile. I gave you the six months you requested; surely you can spare one day off?"

"Mokuba's expecting me back-"

"So call him and tell him there was a change of plans. He's got Roland there, doesn't he? Besides, that boy can take care of himself for one night. He's very resourceful-much like his older brother."

"Luckily that's the extent he takes after me," Kaiba commented.

"Oh, I don't know if I'd say that. There are a few good qualities he seems to get from you-although thankfully he's kept his sense of fun, something you seem to have misplaced a long time ago."

"I know how to have fun," Kaiba said, frowning. "I enjoy my work."

"Even so, all things in moderation," Pegasus winked, handing Kaiba a second glass of wine.

"Incongruous advice from the Prince of Overindulgence."

Pegasus chuckled, adjusting his chair closer to Kaiba's before reclaiming his seat. He leaned against the chair's arm, coming close enough that Kaiba could smell the wine on his breath."What can I say?" His eye tracked down Kaiba's body, "I enjoy the finer things in life."

Kaiba ignored the heat in the gaze and sipped his wine.

"You know," Pegasus drawled, sitting back, "I've been thinking about this partnership of ours lately, and I'm beginning to wonder if we're really utilizing it to its full potential."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Pegasus gave a casual shrug and drank more wine. "Just that it's been awhile since we started working together; perhaps we should reevaluate the terms of our affairs."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "A second ago you were saying you trust me to execute the release flawlessly, and now you're questioning our entire business arrangement? What game are you playing?"

"No game. I simply think it's time we took this partnership to the next level."

"If there's something you want, just come out and say it."

"Alright." Pegasus smirked, resting his chin in one hand on the armrest. "I think we should merger."

Kaiba's face blanked. "Not happening."

"It would be mutually beneficial," Pegasus continued as if Kaiba hadn't spoken. "And we work so well together." Pegasus leaned in until they were nose to nose. "How about it, Seto? Do you want to merger with me?"

The glare Kaiba sent him had as much effect as a lit match under water. "I don't care whether that's a genuine business proposition or another one of your mediocre attempts to come onto me, but either way my answer is a resolute no."

Pegasus chuckled and tweaked the chestnut bangs that dangled stubbornly in front of Ming blue eyes. "I assure you, Seto, my propositions are _always_ genuine."

Kaiba felt the warmth from Pegasus's fingers against his forehead, and the silken brush of the older man's silver strands teasing along Kaiba's collarbone. An expensive cologne clung to Pegasus like an aura, and Kaiba let himself indulge for a moment, filling his lungs with the subtle spice of it before pushing him away.

"You tried to take Kaiba Corp. by force when I was comatose, and you seriously think I'd consider merging our companies?"

"Our companies are two of the top in the world, and we already work hand-in-hand. It'd be a perfect union."

Kaiba smirked. "You wouldn't be so quick to join forces if your company we're the one on top. Kaiba Corp. outranks Industrial Illusions because we deal in more than just Duel Monsters. You could be more competitive in the market if you broadened your interests a bit."

Pegasus flicked his bangs over his shoulder with an amused sound. "Perhaps, but I'm perfectly content with my current position. Unlike you, Kaiba-Boy, I don't always have to be on top to feel in control."

Kaiba finished off the wine and set the glass down with a loud _ca-clink_ against the table's wooden surface. "Will you cut that shit out, already? And _don't_ tell me you don't know what I'm talking about!" he added before Pegasus could speak.

Pegasus huffed and set aside his own glass, still a third full.

"You really are a spoil-sport."

"You pull this shit everytime I come here, and you wonder why I don't visit."

A crease formed between Pegasus' silver brows. "If it really bothers you that much, I'll stop, but can I ask you something?"

Kaiba stared hard, waiting for him to speak.

"Is it just that you're not interested in me-or are you still pining after what you can't have?"

Kaiba flinched as if Pegasus had shouted at him. He swallowed and focused on the liquor cabinet over Pegasus' shoulder.

"I don't know what-"

"There's no need to lie," Pegasus interrupted. "Not to me."

When Kaiba didn't respond, Pegasus reached out to gently stroke a hand through his hair, soft as expensive leather.

"I know what it's like to mourn the loss of a lover. Moving on doesn't mean you're replacing them, Seto."

Seto closed his eyes and just breathed, his chest tightening around the hole that no amount of success ever seemed to fill. He stiffened when he felt Pegasus' lips press against his, but something in him loosened at the contact, and he found himself pulling the older man into his lap.

Silver hair surrounded them like tinsel, and Seto combed his fingers through it as he kissed back. Pegasus moaned against his lips, his hips rocking slow and testing against Kaiba's.

They were both panting when they broke the kiss, and an unbidden groan slipped from Seto's lips as Pegasus moved down to suck at his throat.

"Max…"

Pegasus stopped and looked up.

"I...I should let Mokuba know I won't be home until tomorrow."

Pegasus smiled. Lifting Kaiba's hand, he placed a kiss on each knuckle before vacating Seto's lap.

Kaiba pulled his cell out of his coat pocket and pressed the first number on his speed dial.

"Hey bro! What's up?"

Seto smiled at Mokuba's bright voice.

"My business here is going to take longer than I first thought. I'm not going to be home until in the morning."

"Oh, okay. Did Pegasus at least extend the deadline?"

"Yeah, six months. Hey, be sure to get your homework finished and be in bed by a decent hour."

Seto could practically hear the eyeroll in Mokuba's voice. "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you in the morning. Don't work too hard!"

Seto heard the line close and pocketed his phone. Pegasus smirked and pulled Seto close as he got to his feet, running a thumb over Seto's bottom lip.

"I'm glad you decided to accept my offer."

Kaiba grinned and pulled him closer until their hips were pressed together. "You drive a hard bargain."

Pegasus laughed, his arms circling Seto's waist. He kissed him again, briefly, before grabbing Seto's hand and leading him down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Order UP! One Lemon Drop shot for the lovelies who requested it! Hope you all like it!  
Thanks again to Sitabethel for beta'ing!

* * *

Pegasus gave two claps as they stepped into the opulent bedroom and, all at once, the lights dimmed as a fire roared to life in the hearth and Marvin Gaye began playing through the room, as if emanating from the very walls.

Seto snorted and crossed his arms. "Pulling out all the stops, I see. I'm starting to think you planned this."

Pegasus peeked coyly over his shoulder as he removed his suit jacket and placed it over the back of a nearby desk chair.

"Only for the past few years."

Pegasus walked back to where Kaiba still stood by the door. He tugged his arms until Kaiba let them fall to his sides, then he slipped his hands beneath the open front of Kaiba's trench coat to trail down his chest and stomach.

"You're a little overdressed for the occasion."

Pegasus slipped the coat from Seto's shoulders and turned to drape it over his own. Seto gently removed his locket and placed it on the desk next to a small portrait of Cecelia. Making quick work undoing the belts on his arms and legs, he laid them on the desk as well. He made to remove the belt from around his waist, but Pegasus' hands pushed his out of the way.

"Allow me," he purred.

Seto's pulse picked up when Pegasus knelt in front of him, raising his cashmere sweater a fraction in order to kiss along the slim line of hair peeking out above his KC belt buckle. Then the clasp clicked open and a warm tongue teased further down, tracing along the border of his black briefs.

Seto choked back a groan, his hands gripping Pegasus' shoulders in order to steady himself.

Pegasus hummed, glancing up at Seto through his hair. The light from the fire made the faux Millennium Eye gleam, adding to the predatory expression on his face.

Kaiba's pants spilled down to the floor to pool around his long legs and he carelessly kicked them away. Pale, slender fingers teased his shirt up higher, and Pegasus gave a mou of approval at the toned abs he revealed.

"Kaiba-Boy, when _do_ you find the time to work out?"

"Stop calling me that-and you'd be surprised how much you can get done when you only sleep five hours a night," Seto added, tossing the shirt aside.

Pegasus clicked his tongue in disapproval but said nothing, instead turning his focus to Seto's last remaining article of clothing.

Kaiba caught his reaching hands and pulled him to his feet. Pegasus looked a question at him.

"Now you're overdressed."

Seto loosened the strings binding the throat of Pegasus' frilly shirt, his lips brushing along the revealed skin. Pegasus made an appreciative noise as Seto's hands deftly unbuttoned his shirt, sliding under the body-warm silk to explore the chest beneath. Then the shirt was gone, quickly followed by Pegasus' pants and underwear. Wearing nothing but firelight, Pegasus stepped back, unashamed, and did a slow three-sixty as Seto looked him over.

"What do you think?"

Kaiba made a derisive snort, but his eyes were fixated as Pegasus trailed a hand down his own body. "I think you should get on the bed," Kaiba ordered, stripping away his briefs.

Pegasus clicked his tongue again as he climbed onto the king-size bed and sprawled out. "Must you always be so bossy?"

Pegasus' ivory skin glowed against the red satin duvet. Kaiba felt his erection twitch as he joined him on the bed.

"Well?" Pegasus asked, running a finger along Kaiba's chest. "How do you want to do this?"

Pegasus made an undignified yelp when Kaiba suddenly flipped him onto his stomach. Pinning his wrists above his head with one hand, Kaiba used the other to brush Pegasus' abundance of hair to one side. Dipping his head, Seto licked up Pegasus' neck before sucking behind his ear.

"Ah!" Pegasus bucked, his wrists jerking against Kaiba's grip. "Again," he demanded.

Pegasus moaned into the bedspread as Kaiba obliged. He lifted his ass a bit to rub against Kaiba's erection, and Seto growled in his ear, grinding down to increase the friction.

"Oh, yes…" Pegasus moaned. Their combined weight pressed his own erection into the mattress, and the soft satin duvet stroked against him with every roll of Seto's hips.

"Is this what you've wanted, Max?" Seto asked, nosing the shell of his ear.

"It's a start." Glancing over his shoulder with his good eye, Pegasus smirked. "But there are a few things I've been dying to try." He tried to sit up, but Seto held him pinned in place. "Do you mind?" he huffed after a short struggle.

Seto smirked. "You just asked me how I wanted to do this. This is how I want it. Is there a problem?"

Pegasus narrowed his eye. "In case the wine, fireplace, and slow music didn't tip you off, I was hoping for something a little more romantic."

Seto gave a lazy shrug, and despite his irritation, Pegasus couldn't help the thrill he felt as the action caused Seto's body to shift against his.

"I don't have the patience for all of that. If you want romance, you'll have to look somewhere else."

Pegasus sighed. "Must you always be so difficult, Kaiba-Boy?"

Kaiba's grip on Pegasus' wrists tightened, becoming painful as he pressed them harder into the mattress.

"Use that _ridiculous_ pet name _one-more-time_ ," he growled, "and I will walk out that door and leave you tied naked to the damn bed for your manservant to stumble upon."

Unfazed by his temper, Pegasus chuckled. "Wouldn't be the first time Croquet's caught me in a compromising position." Seto remained quiet, not sharing in his humor, and Pegasus sighed again. "Oh, _alright_! I won't call you you-know-what anymore-at least for the remainder of the evening."

Kaiba harrumphed and released him, moving back so Pegasus could sit up and face him.

Pegasus made a show of rubbing at his unmarked wrists. "Thank you. You know," he added with a slow smile, "if I can't call you by that nickname anymore, I guess I'll just have to come up with something else."

Seto's eyes narrowed. "You could just use my _actual_ name."

"Mm...but that's boring." Pegasus scooted closer and traced Seto's lips. "How about Kaiba- _Man_? It makes you sound like a dashing superhero. Then again, I could always go with something like Pookie..."

Seto narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to seduce me or piss me off?"

"Perhaps a bit of both-you're eyes are beautiful when you get fired up."

Seto's expression softened a tad and he huffed, glancing away. "So...what did you have in mind for tonight?"

Pegasus licked his lips as he openly eyed Seto's cock. "Oh, a few things come to mind." He patted the pillows. "Come up here."

Seto shifted to rest against the headboard and Pegasus crawled on top of him. He claimed Seto's lips in a soft kiss, pulling back when the impatient man tried to deepen it.

"Ah, ah, ah," Pegasus chided, waggling a finger playfully. "Romance means we take things slow, Seto."

He leaned in again, and this time when their lips met, Seto toyed back, his lips lightly brushing against Pegasus' before pulling away. Their noses brushed together as they kissed. After a few minutes of teasing, Seto sucked on Pegasus' lower lip, drawing a groan from the older man.

"That's better," Pegasus praised, breathless. Pulling back, he tossed the hair that had fallen into his face over his shoulder. "Now, let me see if I can melt that icy gaze of yours."

Pegasus moved to straddle Seto's waist. He kissed down Seto's throat and along his collarbone as his hands teased Seto's sides. Inching lower, he nudged one nipple with his lips circling the other with his thumb when he heard a sharp intake of breath. Pegasus took his time, working Seto up as he teased his way down from pectorals to abdominals. He stopped just short of Seto's cock, standing at full attention between his legs.

"My, you are _exquisite_ ," Pegasus breathed.

Seto trembled as Pegasus' breath ghosted over him, wanting, _needing_ more.

"Touch me," Seto ordered, his voice gruff.

Pegasus smirked up at him, his streaming hair tickling Seto's thighs. "With pleasure."

Seto moaned at the first stroke. He shifted his body down so he could lay flat on his back, and his hips jerked of their own accord as Pegasus pumped him in a slow, steady rhythm.

"Oh f-fuck…" Seto slung an arm over his eyes as he focused on the sensations flooding through him.

Pegasus hummed, kissing along Seto's hips, thighs, and stomach as he stroked. When Seto's hips began to thrust more urgently, he held them down and sped up his ministrations.

Seto threw his head back and shouted, his hips straining uselessly against Pegasus' weight.

"Oh _fuck_! Oh, god! Ah, ah…"

Pegasus kept up the increased pace until Seto was clutching at the comforter, then he just as suddenly reverted back to his previous pace. Seto let out a disappointed groan and combed a hand through his hair.

Pegasus chuckled. "Patience is a virtue."

Seto glared at him, but disdained to respond. Then Pegasus sped up again and Seto lost the ability articulate altogether.

" _Ah_! I-I...mmm- _god_!"

Pegasus maintained his rhythm until Seto fisted the blanket on either side of him once more, body tensing, then he slowed down again. Seto panted as his cock throbbed in Pegasus' hand.

"M-Max-" He cut off with a choked groan as a warm tongue laved at the precome dripping from his cockhead.

"Yes, Seto?"

Kaiba squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to control his breathing, but another lick up the entire length of his shaft had him panting.

"Stop teasing," Seto grit out.

Pegasus sucked Seto's tip into his mouth for the enjoyment of hearing him groan. His pulse raced as he watched the usually-so-composed CEO unravel beneath his hands.

"Ask nicely and maybe I will."

Seto half-groaned, half sighed. He met Pegasus' gaze. "Max. _Please_."

Pegasus' heart fluttered. "Yes, alright."

Leaning over to the bed stand, he retrieved a bottle of lube from the drawer. Popping the cap, he drizzled a measure on his fingers. Pegasus sighed, his eyes closing and his head falling forward as he began working first one, then two fingers into himself.

A hitch in Seto's breathing caught his attention, and Pegasus grinned like an imp at the flush painting his cheeks.

"Like what you see?" he purred.

Seto turned his face away. "Just get on with it. I'd like to get to sleep some time tonight."

Pegasus shook his head as he poured another portion of lube into his palm. "You're a hard man to seduce."

Pegasus didn't tease this time, far too eager himself to progress. As soon as Seto was fully coated, Pegasus positioned himself and caught Seto's eye.

"Ready?"

Seto swallowed, nodded-then gasped as Pegasus impaled himself in one swift move.

" _Shit_ , Max."

Pegasus gave a breathless laugh as they both adjusted.

"One would think you'd never done this before."

Seto turned his head and swallowed. "It's been a while," he confessed.

Pegasus leaned down and stroked Seto's cheek, coaxing his face back toward him.

"That's alright."

Leaning further forward, he drew Seto up for a soft kiss before lifting his hips and lowering back down slowly.

Pegasus toyed with the angle for a bit. Not content to merely lay back, Seto thrust up to meet him as he sank back down. A sustained moan slipped out between Pegasus' lips as Seto hit his prostate. He picked up speed, riding Seto with enthusiasm.

Seto let his eyes slip shut, his hands smoothing up Pegasus' thighs and over his ass before settling on his hips, both steadying him and urging him on.

Pegasus' tipped his head back and moaned freely at the ceiling as the pleasure mounted. His hair streamed down his back like a silver cape, and Seto reach up to run his fingers through it. Pegasus leaned into the caress.

"Seto…"

Pegasus sped up a touch, and Seto set to stroking him, earning a desperate groan.

"Yes, yes! Like that. Oh, _god_ , Seto…"

Pegasus near hyperventilated as he raced to finish. Seto added a slight twist on the upstroke and Pegasus gave a final, triumphant cry as he came over Seto's hand and stomach.

Pegasus fell panting to Seto's chest, and Seto brushed the hair from the older man's face.

"Mind if we reposition?"

"No."

Moving out from under Pegasus' weight, Seto settled behind him on his knees. Pegasus sank into the warmth left by Seto's body, breathing a contented sigh when Seto slipped back inside him. Leaning down, Seto kissed along Pegasus' spine as he began to thrust.

Pegasus pressed his cheek into the pillow and moaned without shame. "Seto…"

Seto groaned, burying his face in Pegasus' quicksilver hair. He pistoned into Pegasus' body with desperation as his own pleasure peaked. He finished a short time later, his ecstatic cry muffled against Pegasus' neck.

"Well done...Kaiba-Man."

Seto rolled to the side with an irritated grunt. "I thought you agreed not to call me that anymore tonight."

"I agreed not to call you Kaiba- _Boy_ , not Kaiba- _Man_. It's completely different," Pegasus murmured, snuggling against Seto's side.

Kaiba sighed. "Just don't call me that in public."

Pegasus propped his chin on Seto's shoulder. "You know, perhaps I'll make that into a trading card."

Seto snorted, his eyes closed as he wrapped one arm around Pegasus' back.

"Yes, and I'll model his design after the _real_ Kaiba-Man." Pegasus ran a finger over Seto's chest as he thought out loud. "And I'll make it compatible with your Blue-Eyes. It would be a fitting addition to your deck, don't you thi-"

Pegasus cut off, realizing Seto was already fast asleep. Laughing quietly to himself, Pegasus reached up and traced the dark circles beneath Seto's eyes.

"Well, I bet you'll be getting more than five hours of sleep tonight."

Pegasus pulled away to manually shut off the fireplace, as well as the light and music still drifting through the room. Crawling under the covers with a sigh, he cuddled close Seto.

"Good night, Seto."

As he drift off himself, Pegasus thought he heard a whispered, "Night, Max," and a joy he hadn't known in years followed him into sleep.


End file.
